Taking The Long Way Home
by KyungXe
Summary: Side Story "End Up Here"/ Misteri dibalik berpisahnya Jongin dan Sehun akan terungkap disini/ Alasan kenapa Chanyeol mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah dipendam selama bertahun-tahun juga akan dibahas disini/ BxB/ DLDR/ a Hunkai/Sekai story lilbit Chansoo.


Cloudye0705's present

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol and others

Lenght: Oneshoot

Rating: Pg-17

Genre: Romance

Side story dari "End Up Here", bagi yang belum baca silahkan baca dulu karena ada adegan yang nyambung sama ff itu. Kalau ga mau baca juga ga papa, hehehe

Inspired by Taking the long way home- 5 SOS

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Akan banyak peristiwa yang bisa terukir selama 3 tahun. Entah yang membuahkan senyum ataupun airmata. Tapi bagi seorang Oh Sehun, hidupnya selama 3 tahun belakangan _flat_ sekali. Ibarat kripik kentang yang tipis. Masih mending kripik kentang ada rasanya. Kalau hidup Sehun sudah _flat_ , hambar lagi.

Semuanya karena satu nama, Kim Jongin.

Kalau kalian mengenal Sehun semasa SHS pasti tahu siapa itu Jongin. Rata-rata mereka akan berkata, "itu loh pacarnya Sehun." atau "calon istri(?) Sehun." pokoknya tak ada yang tidak tahu hubungan mereka.

Pasangan paling _hot_ se-Paran _High School_. Hubungan mereka juga terbilang awet ditengah hormon masa remaja yang labil. 3 tahun, dari tahun pertama hingga lulus mereka masih menyandang status pacaran.

Sampai sebulan setelah kelulusan kabar putusnya hubungan mereka ramai dibicarakan oleh mantan siswa-siswa Paran yang tergabung dalam grup _chatting_.

 _Taeyeon is online_

 _Chen is online_

 _Baekhyun is online_

 _Taeyeon: aku kemarin bertemu dengan Sehun di supermarket. Begitu kutanya dimana Jongin dia menjawab kalau mereka sudah putus._

 _Chen: kau bercanda Tae._

 _Jessica is online_

 _Jessica: palingan kau salah dengar, makanya periksa tuh telinga._

 _Baekhyun: *emot nguap* duh kalau mereka putus itu artinya korea Selatan dan Utara bersatu. TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

 _Sehun is online._

 _Taeyeon: terserah kalian, coba saja tanya sama orangnya. Hun, Sehun kau sedang online kan?_

 _Merasa tak bisa menghindar akhirnya Sehun buka mulut._

 _Sehun: aku dan Jongin memang sudah putus._

Grup _chat_ jadi gempar. Semuanya menanyakan alasan kenapa mereka putus.

Sehun yang tak mau ambil pusing langsung mematikan paket datanya membuat teman-temannya mati penasaran.

.

.

.

Sehun memang mengiyakan putusnya mereka tapi sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu alasan kenapa mereka putus.

Tiap ditanya jawabannya hanya "kami sudah tak sejalan", seperti jalan tol yang sudah ada cabangnya. Jadi semua orang beranggapan kalau kepergian Jongin ke Amerika adalah penyebabnya. Entah tujuan Jongin ke Amerika untuk apa, masih simpang siur. Ada yang bilang kuliah ada yang bilang kerja.

Setiap ditanya perihal kabar Jongin, Sehun juga tak mau jawab. Wajahnya seketika berubah datar dan menakutkan tapi anehnya tiap kali temannya mengajak kencan-bukan satu dua orang saja-Sehun akan menolak.

Predikatnya jomblo tapi _untouchable_.

Mungkin dia masih menunggu Jongin, entahlah.

.

.

.

Bukannya mereka tak melihat dampak Sehun ditinggalkan Jongin. Semua orang yang mengenal Sehun sebelum dan sesudah putus dengan Jongin pasti akan melihatnya dengan jelas tapi Sehun seperti membuat sebuah tembok pembatas yang membuat dia terisolasi. Dia seperti mengasingkan diri ketika diajak keluar dari zona aman, keluar untuk melupakan Jongin.

Orang tuanya bahkan sudah menempuh jalan perjodohan. Sehun memang diam tapi dia mengambil tindakan. Dia tak pulang kerumah selama sebulan, cukup sebagai tanda kalau dia menolak perjodohan itu.

Sampai kapanpun Sehun tak akan mau selain Jongin.

Tapi semuanya terkalahkan oleh ego yang dia punya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Oh Sehun!" Sehun membalas sapaan dari Chen, teman sekelasnya dulu. Dia sedang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun yang diadakan tiap tahun. Sekalian reuni gitu.

"Tadi aku seperti melihat Jongin tapi aku tak begitu yakin." ucap Chen.

Kalau boleh jujur ada secuil harapan dalam hatinya kalau Jongin akan muncul dalam acara seperti ini. Dia menunggu tapi tak mau mengucapkannya.

"Tak ada urusannya denganku."

Selalu seperti itu jawabannya. Teman-temannya tak berani berkata lebih lanjut, takut Sehun marah.

"Bukankah itu Kyungsoo? wah dia datang juga."

Do Kyungsoo, siswa paling pintar dikelasnya dulu sekaligus wakil ketua kelas. Ini pertama kalinga Kyungsoo hadir diacara ulang tahun Baekhyun setelah resmi menjadi mahasiswa.

"Aku kesana dulu Chen." lalu Sehun menuju Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Baekhyun.

Niat awalnya ingin mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo, sekedar menanyakan kabar tapi matanya lebih tertarik pada sosok jangkung disudut sana yang menatap Do Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memuja.

"Masih tak berubah?" pertanyaannya membuat seorang _namja_ , Park Chanyeol, memberikan dia senyum kecil.

"Apa kabar Hun?" mereka cukup akrab saat SHS. Chanyeol orang yang mudah bergaul begitu pula dengan Sehun jadi tak ada alasan untuk menjadi musuh.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana Inggris?" ada nada iri tiap kali Sehun menanyakan Inggris pada Chanyeol. Kalau boleh jujur tingkat kepintaran mereka jauh, Sehun peringkat 2 dikelas (yang pertama tentu saja Kyungsoo) sedangkan Chanyeol peringkat 15 tapi kenapa Chanyeol bisa kuliah di Inggris sementara dirinya _stuck_ di Korea?

"Haha, biasa saja. Bagiku tak ada yang menarik di Inggris."

 _Karena tak ada Kyungsoo_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sehun hanya berdecak melihat _namja_ dengan rambut abu-abu itu sekali lagi menatap Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Kerinduan begitu terpancar dalam matanya.

"Katakan saja Chan, kau tak akan tau perasaanya kalau kau diam saja seperti ini." Chanyeol hanya tertawa sebelum membalas, "ngomong-ngomong aku rindu pukulannya."

Terkadang Sehun bingung bagaimana Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Entah Kyungsoo yang kurang peka atau Chanyeol yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekati Kyungsoo. Setiap hari mereka hanya adu mulut, tapi kalau dilihat lebih dalam Chanyeol akan menatap Kyungsoo memuja ketika tak ada yang memperhatikan. Dari situlah Sehun tahu perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo, dia tak sengaja memergoki Chanyeol yang sedang menatap Kyungsoo.

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Sepertinya kau sudah gila."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun sambil berkata, "bukankah kita sama Hun? Sama-sama gila. Kita hanya diam saja menanti cinta itu datang tanpa mau mengejarnya."

Tanpa Sehun sadari genggaman pada gelasnya mengerat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Begini saja, kalau Jongin datang malam ini maka aku akan jujur pada Kyungsoo."

"Dia tidak akan datang." ucap Sehun mantap. Meskipun Chen sempat mengatakan kalau dia seperti melihat Jongin tapi Sehun tak yakin Jongin akan pulang. Lagipula untuk apa dia pulang? Jongin tak punya keluarga lagi. Dia anak yatim piatu yang hidup dipanti asuhan ditambah hidupnya sudah mewah di Amerika sana. Tak ada alasan untuk dia pulang ke Korea.

"Well, itu artinya aku akan menatap Kyungsoo dari kejauhan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis. Sehun tahu meskipun Chanyeol termasuk siswa yang supel tapi kalau masalah perasaaanya dengan Kyungsoo tak ada yang tahu selain dirinya.

Menyedihkan memang.

"Aku pergi dulu Chan, sepertinya berbincang dengan Kyungsoo akan menyenangkan." kata Sehun dengan _smirk_ , dia sengaja membuat iri Chanyeol. Senang sekali melihat wajah kusut _namja_ itu.

Chanyeol menatap nanar bagaimana Sehun dan Kyungsoo disudut sana tertawa bersama, terlibat suatu obrolan yang seru.

 _Andai aku bisa seperti itu._

Nyatanya Chanyeol hanya bisa membuat Kyungsoo makin benci dengan tingkahnya yang bisa dikatakan menjengkelkan. Salahkan saja jantungnya yang tak mau berdetak normal tiap kali dia didekat Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik aku pulang daripada menatapnya tanpa bisa menggapainya."

Puitis sekali.

Biarlah, toh jarang-jarang Chanyeol bisa begini melankolisnya. Hanya pada Kyungsoo seorang dia bisa begini. Awalnya dia mengira kalau keberangkatannya ke Inggris akan membunuh rasa cintanya pada pemuda Do itu tapi nyatanya cintanya makin menyiksa seiring waktu mereka berpisah.

Chanyeol merintih merasakan perutnya yang melilit. Dia baru ingat kalau dari siang tak ada makanan yang masuk keperutnya dan sialnya dia punya maag. Bagaimana bisa makan kalau yang ada diotaknya adalah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau terlalu _excited_ karena takut akan kecewa nantinya. Kyungsoo lebih sering tak datang dengan alasan sibuk padahal dia sudah jauh-jauh dari Inggris, meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri ulang tahun Baekhyun. Siapa sangka kalau malam ini ternyata dia datang.

Setidaknya rindunya bisa terobati.

Dengan langkah tertatih dia menuju pintu keluar. Dia tak yakin kalau Jongin akan datang jadi untuk apa berlama-lama disana.

Saat akan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir ditaman dekat rumah Baekhyun, langkahnya terhenti begitu matanya menatap sesosok _namja_ yang terlihat gugup.

Chanyeol seperti mengenalnya tapi dia tak yakin dengan tebakannya.

Dengan jntung berdetak kencang, dia memberanikan diri menyapa _namja_ yang membelakanginya.

" _Chogiyo_ kau..."

Chanyeol ingin berteriak tapi dia juga ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimana tidak kalau didepannya sekarang berdiri sesosok _namja_ manis dengan rambut hitam legam yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

 _Namja_ yang dia nantikan.

"Jo..Jongin." ucapnya seperti tak percaya.

Well, siapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol _sshi_.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin seorang remaja biasa dengan mimpi yang tak muluk-muluk. Dia hanya ingin sekolah yang benar lalu kerja demi menghasilkan uang, syukur-syukur bisa memberi pada ibu pantinya.

Ya, dia seorang anak yatim piatu. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai siapa orang tuanya. Dia ditemukan didepan pintu panti ketika bayi, beruntung dia diasuh dengan baik dipanti asuhan.

Dengan latar belakang yang "berbeda" Jongin sering sekali diremehkan, dikucilkan dari pergaulan. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu, baginya terserah orang mau bilang apa tentang dirinya asal tidak merugikan hidupnya.

Demi bisa bersekolah dia harus melalui seleksi khusus dengan jalur untuk orang kurang mampu (ok ini ngarang banget). Dia membutuhkan beberapa nilai untuk bisa masuk kesekolah yang dia inginkan. Dengan otak yang tak begitu encer, Jongin harus bersyukur dengan sangat karena dia selalu masuk sekolah yang lumayan bagus. Tapi sekali lagi temannya bisa dihitung dengan jari, kebanyakan orang akan menjauhi dirinya ketika tahu dia berasal dari panti asuhan. Sekarang orang lebih menggunakan otaknya daripada hatinya. Kalau tak berguna untuk apa berteman, begitu kira-kira pemikiran mereka.

Ada orang mengatakan kalau sabar itu tak ada batasnya, memang benar hanya saja Jongin bosan dengan semua tatapan merendahkan yang dia terima. Saat memasuki SHS dia bertekad untuk membuat semua orang memandangnya berbeda. Dia harus menjadi Kim Jongin yang bersinar, bukan Kim Jongin yang diremehkan.

Untuk melancarkan rencananya dia butuh umpan.

Dan itu seorang Oh Sehun, _namja_ yang Jongin kenal sewaktu masa ospek di Paran.

Katakan Jongin jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ berkulit pucat yang mempunyai tatapan tajam menambah kesan dingin dalam dirinya. Tapi jatuh cinta saja tak akan membuat keberanian Jongin menguat untuk menyatakan cinta pada Oh Sehun, tekadnya untuk menjadi seorang Kim Jongin dengan status beda yang membuat dia memantapkan niat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Jongin menyiapkan mental karena 99,9% dia pasti ditolak. Sehun itu populer dengan wajah tampannya dan bentuk tubuhnya yang bak model serta kekayaan yang dimiliki orang tuanya membuat dia mendapat begitu kata cinta dari siswa seangkatan maupun kakak kelasnya. Tapi semuanya ditolak olehnya.

Kemungkinan besar itu juga akan terjadi pada Jongin, tapi dia tetap harus mencoba.

"Aku menyukaimu, kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Klise sekali, tak ada yang istimewa.

Tak ada bunga, cokelat ataupun musik romantis. Jongin tak punya uang untuk itu semua. Bermodalkan secarik kertas yang berisi ajakan untuk bertemu ditaman belakang sekolah yang Jongin tempelkan diloker Sehun, Jongin maju mempertaruhkan hatinya.

Yang membuat istimewa sampai membuat Jongin menganga adalah jawaban Sehun.

"Aku mau."

Dua kata saja tapi membuat seluruh sendi ditubuhnya membeku.

Singkatnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih paling _hot_ di Paran. Awalnya semua mengira kalau Sehun hanya main-main dengan Jongin sebaliknya Jongin juga tidak peduli kalau Sehun hanya main-main saja dengannya yang penting dia sudah pernah menyandang predikat pacar Sehun. Paling tidak untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau Sehun begitu tulus mencintai Jongin. Dia tidak peduli dengan latar belakang Jongin ataupun alasan Jongin menjadikan dia kekasihnya. Sehun mencintai Jongin, itu saja.

Dan Jongin tak cukup bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan Sehun dan juga cintanya.

Hubungan mereka dari hari kehari semakin dekat, walau masalah juga kadang datang sebagai bumbu yang semakin menguatkan cinta mereka. Seluruh penghuni Paran juga mulai mengidolakan pasangan ini, bahkan ada fanbasenya segala. SeJong _Shipper_.

Sehun bahkan berjanji pada Jongin untuk menikahinya kelak setelah dia lulus kuliah. Jongin senang tentu saja, tapi senyumnya kala itu tak sampai telinga. Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai macam skenario untuk menyelesaikan satu masalah yang dia sembunyikan dari Sehun dan semua orang.

Satu masalah yang akhirnya membuat dia harus berpisah dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Hunna, tunggu aku!"

Kalau dulu Sehun akan berbalik dan mencibir Jongin karena jalannya yang lambat tapi malam ini dia tetap berjalan, menghiraukan teriakan dari _namja_ dibelakangnya.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Jonginnya ada dibelakangnya.

Tapi Sehun enggan untuk membalikkan badan.

Terlalu sakit dengan luka yang Jongin torehkan tiga tahun lalu.

"Hiks, Hunna, Hunna," Sehun berhenti kemudian memejamkan matanya.

 _Kau pasti bisa Oh Sehun._

Tanpa keraguan dia membalikkan badannya, menatap sengit pada Jongin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan menangis." bukannya berhenti tapi tangisan Jongin makin keras. "Kubilang berhenti menangis Kim Jongin!" teriaknya dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang terganggu dengan teriakannya. Untung saja keadaan jalan lumayan sepi, mungkin masih asyik dengan pesta dirumah Baekhyun sana.

Dari dulu, Sehun tak pernah suka melihat Jongin menangis. Dia tidak suka kalau pipi gembul kekasihnya ternodai oleh airmata apalagi kalau yang menyebabkan tangisan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Sehun benci itu.

Kini Jongin tak lagi menangis, hanya suara sesenggukan yang masih terdengar. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi airmata dipipinya, Jongin menengadah dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam yang menatapnya benci.

Sehunnya berubah.

Rambutnya tak lagi coklat seperti dulu melainkan hitam seperti dirinya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat dewasa dengan rahang yang terlihat semakin tegas. Bibir tipis itu tak lagi menampilkan senyum menawan yang mampu membuat jantung Jongin berdetak berkali-kali kali lipat. Matanya tak lagi memancarkan cinta untuknya, hanya benci yang dapat Jongin lihat sekarang.

Sehunnya berubah dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak."

Kata-kata Sehun lebih menyakitkan dari cidera kaki yang Jongin alami dulu. Tapi Jongin tak akan gentar.

"Hunna..."

"Berhenti disana dan jangan mendekat." kata Sehun begitu melihat Jongin maju mendekatinya.

Jongin berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh, bukan waktunya menangis sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf sayang, aku tahu aku salah karena meninggalkanmu dulu. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu Hunna."

Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa lebar mendengar kalimat Jongin. _Apa yang ada diotaknya sekarang ini?_

"Pertama, bahkan kata maaf darimu tak akan cukup. Kedua, itu memang salahmu karena aku sama sekali tak merasa bersalah padamu hingga membuatmu pergi dan ketiga.." sehun menjeda kalimatnya, mengabaikan denyut menyakitkan dijantungnya melihat mata Jongin yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Ini yang terbaik untuk kita._

Itu kata-kata Jongin dulu yang tertulis diselembar surat sebagai salam perpisahan untuk Sehun.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa kembali padamu."

Tubuhnya melemah, seakan-akan jiwanya telah dirampas dari tubuhnya. Jongin merasa semuanya sia-sia. Setiap keringat yang dia cucurkan, setiap rasa sakit yang tercipta, setiap kerinduan yang mencekik dan seringkali membuatnya ingin menyerah dan pulang ke Korea namun dia bertahan dengan sebuah harapan, semuanya kini sia-sia.

Dia kalah setelah dia menang dimedan pertempuran lain.

Jadi untuk apa semua ini kalau Sehunnya menolak dirinya?

Untuk apa dia berjuang kalau ujung-ujungnya dia tidak mendapatkan Sehun?

Jongin tertawa, menertawai kebodohannya selama ini yang mengira kalau Sehun masih mencintainya seperti dia mencintai _namja_ ini. Bahkan tiga tahun tak cukup untuk menghapus perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Aku bodoh sekali ya Sehun." Jongin tertawa dengan airmata mengalir dipipinya. Dia tak kuat berdiri dan menyerah ketika kakinya membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dijalanan sepi, didepan Sehun. Memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya daripada bertatapan dengan mata tajam milik Sehun.

"Untuk apa semua ini?" Sehun hanya memperhatikan dalam diam tanpa Jongin tahu kalau kedua tangannya mengepal disaku celananya. "Untuk apa aku menjadi Kai kalau pada akhirnya kau tetap tak bisa kujangkau."

Kai, itu nama panggung Jongin. Seorang penari solo yang begitu terkenal walau debutnya baru mulai setahun yang lalu. Berbagai macam penghargaan telah dia raih dari berbagai ajang. Konser tunggalnya juga tak pernah sepi akan penonton.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, tanpa semua orang ketahui alasan Jongin menjadi Kai adalah karena dia ingin memperjuangkan sebuah pengakuan.

"Kau tahu, mengenalmu membuatku bahagia sekaligus menderita disaat yang bersamaan." Sehun terkejut namun dia menyembunyikan dibalik wajah datarnya. Setahunya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja dulu. Jongin tak pernah mengeluh ini itu dan selalu menampilkan senyuman ketika mereka bersama.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja meninggalkan Jongin disini sendirian tapi dia tidak bisa, dia tidak teramat merindukan _namja_ itu namun kekecewaannya lebih dominan hingga dia membiarkan Jongin melihat kebencian dimatanya bukan cinta yang masih ada disana.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tak pernah mau berpisah denganmu dulu?"

Sehun ingat ketika memasuki tahun kedua hubungan mereka Jongin akan menangis ketika mereka akan berpisah. Padahal masih ada hari esok untuk mereka bertemu tapi Jongin tetap tak mau melepaskan Sehun. Merepotkan memang tapi Sehun menganggap biasa sikap manja Jongin.

"Aku takut sekali Hun, aku takut kalau mereka akan memisahkan kita." tambah Jongin lagi. Kali ini wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik tangannya. Kalau ada penggemar Kai yang melihat hal ini, tentu saja akan menjadi _headline_ disemua surat kabar.

 _Mereka?_

"Kalau kau hanya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak penting, aku tak ada waktu Kim Jongin _sshi_. Ini sudah malam jadi sebaiknya kita pulang."

Sehun berbalik, melangkah menjauhi Jongin untuk menuju mobilnya ditaman depan sana. Sementara Jongin mulai bangkit menatap nanar punggung tegap Sehun yang dulu begitu nyaman untuk dipeluk.

"Oh Sehun _sshi_." Sehun mengeratkan giginya lalu menatap tajam Jongin kemudian.

 _Ternyata masih sama._ Jongin tersenyum tipis.

Sehun tak akan pernah suka kalau Jongin memanggilnya dengan formal seperti itu. Panggilan seperti itu hanya memperjelas perbedaan status mereka.

Jongin maju selangkah lalu menambah lagi ketika Sehun tak bergeming dan hanya diam menatapnya. "Kau ingat waktu aku terbaring dirumah sakit seusai kita kencan?"

Bagaimana Sehun bisa lupa kejadian itu?

Itu salah satu kejadian yang tak mungkin Sehun lupakan. Dia merasa gagal menjaga Jongin saat itu. Dia tidak bisa melindungi Jongin dari sebuah truk yang menabraknya sesaat setelah Sehun mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku bohong waktu kubilang sopir itu mabuk."

Jantung Sehun berpacu cepat. Rasa penasaran menguasai wajahnya hingga dia tidak peduli tentang reaksi Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mencengkeram bahu Jongin untuk meminta penjelasan lebih. "Kalau dia tidak mabuk bagaimana dia bisa..."

Sehun seperti ditampar, disadarkan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia mulai merangkai kalimat-kalimat Jongin tadi.

 _Aku tak ingin mereka memisahkan kita._

 _Mereka?_

" _Ap..appa_." lirihnya dengan suara tercekat.

Sehun terhuyung kebelangkang demi menabrak sebuah pohon untuk menopang tubuhnya yang seketika melemas.

"Kenapa kau diam Jong?" sungguh Sehun malu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya terutama ayahnya pada Jongin.

Meskipun Jongin sangat cocok untuk Sehun dan kenyataan kalau mereka saling mencintai tak membuat keluarga Sehun menyetujui hubungan mereka. Jongin itu tidak sepadan dengan Sehun. Anak panti asuhan sama sekali tak ada dalam daftar calon menantu keluarga Oh.

Lalu dengan segala cara mereka mulai melakukan berbagai hal untuk memisahkan Jongin dan Sehun.

Awalnya Sehun tak tahu tapi dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Jongin yang menghindarinya, lalu dia memaksa dan terungkaplah kalau selama ini Jongin selalu diteror oleh keluarga Sehun. Tak hanya Jongin bahkan keluarganya dipanti juga ikut terkena imbasnya.

Sehun tak terima lalu mengancam akan kabur dari rumah. Akhirnya orang tuanya berdamai, mereka tak menganggu hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Sehun kira semuanya telah berakhir.

Ternyata..

"Begitu tahu aku masih hidup, Tuan Oh menemuiku untuk memberiku peringatan lagi. Aku takut sekali Hun tapi aku lebih takut kehilanganmu jadi kuputuskan lebih baik kehilangan nyawaku daripada dirimu."

Plak!

Jongin meringis merasakan panas dipipinya. Tapi rasa sakit dipipinya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memukulnya. Semarah-marahnya Sehun padanya paling Jongin hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dan kata-kata ketus dari Sehun tak pernah sekalipun Sehun menyakitinya secara fisik.

"Bodoh! kapan kau akan berubah Jongin? kapan kau akan mulai memikirkan dirimu sendiri? apa kau pikir aku bisa hidup tenang kalau kau mati hah!" dari dulu Sehun paling benci sifat Jongin yang selalu memikirkan orang lain dan mengabaikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena sifat itu juga membuat Sehun semakin mencintai Jongin.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar menandakan sekali lagi dia kalah dengan _liquid_ yang meluncur deras dari kedua bola matanya. Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa jujur pada Sehun. Bebannya perlahan-lahan terangkat membuatnya bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Jongin menegang merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak lalu bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat yang menatapnya penuh cinta.

Sehunnya kembali.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

Oh betapa Jongin rindu dengan panggilan itu.

Mereka berpelukan erat, menghalau dinginnya malam, mengikis segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan menguatkan cinta yang sempat tercecer.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon Jong." Jongin bisa merasakan bajunya basah oleh airmata Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku mau berpisah darimu hah?" ucap Jongin dengan nada tinggi. "Aku bukan Kyungsoo yang berotak encer hingga masuk kedokteran, aku juga bukan Baekhyun yang mempunyai suara emas. Aku hanya Jongin si anak yatim piatu yang beruntungnya bisa menggerakkan badan dengan luwes." tambahnya penuh kegetiran.

Amerika, awalnya Jongin tak menyangka menginjakkan kaki dinegeri paman sam tersebut. Semuanya berawal ketika dia mengikuti lomba _dance_ , tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun karena Sehun tak pernah suka melihat dia menari.

 _Aku tak suka orang lain melihat keseksianmu Jong._ Itu alasan Sehun.

Keberuntungan berpihak pada Jongin. Dia menang, juara 1 dan mendapat tiket ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan pelatihan disana.

Jongin bingung. Dia ingin pergi tapi dengan begitu dia akan meninggalkan Sehun tapi kalau dia tidak pergi dia tidak yakin akan bisa bersatu dengan Sehun mengingat orang tua Sehun tak memberi restu.

Akhirnya Jongin memilih opsi pertama.

Dia mengejar mimpinya, dia mengejar sebuah pengakuan dari orang tua Sehun kalau dia layak untuk menjadi pendamping Sehun walau dia harus mengorbankan perasaannya dan juga perasaan Sehun.

"Aku bersumpah Kim Jongin setelah ini kau akan menjadi tahananku."

Jongin tertawa, membuat Sehun menatapnya.

Sehun belum mengatakan kan pada kalian kenapa dia menerima Jongin saat _namja_ itu menembaknya dulu?

Alasannya klise.

Sehun suka tawa Jongin. Tawa yang begitu tulus walau menit sebelumnya dia sempat dihina karena statusnya. Tawa yang begitu terlihat bebas tanpa beban walau Sehun tahu dia tak punya apa-apa. Sehun jatuh cinta dengan tawa yang tidak dia miliki.

Mereka saling menatap sebelum mendekatkan diri hingga tak ada lagi jarak memisahkan. Menyatukan dua jenis daging dibelahan bibir masing-masing. Mengecap rasa masing-masing sambil mengenang kenangan yang dulu sempat tercipta.

Rasanya masih sama walau tiga tahun mereka tak pernah saling menyapa. Masih melekat dalam otak masing-masing bagaimana tekstur hingga rasa dari bibir lawannya.

Lima menit tak akan cukup untuk menyatukan rasa rindu yang ada tapi kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka terpaksa melepaskan tautan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin." ucap Sehun didepan bibir Jongin.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sehun." tak ada kata yang terucap setelahnya karena mereka sibuk lagi dengan kegiatan mengecap bibir masing-masing.

 _Sehun,_

 _Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkan kata perpisahan tepat didepan matamu._

 _Hanya dengan surat inilah aku berani mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 _Aku pergi Hunna tapi percayalah aku akan kembali dengan Jongin yang berbeda namun dengan cinta yang masih sama._

 _Ini yang terbaik untuk kita sekarang._

 _Kumohon tunggulah aku._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Kim Jongin._

Tak peduli akan memakan waktu berapa lama tapi Sehun sudah berjanji akan menunggu Jongin. Janji yang dia ucapkan dalam hati dan tak ada seorangpun yag tahu. Dalam lubuk hati terdalam Sehun, dia yakin Jongin akan kembali karena Sehun adalam rumah untuk Jongin.

 **The End**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak. Xoxo!

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
